Castigados un sábado
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Vale, quizá la broma había sido un poco pesada, quizá se lo merecieran, pero tampoco fue para tanto ¡No es justo que tengan que estar castigados un sábado!


**Disclaimer: **El potterverso es de Rowling.

**"Este fic participa en el reto "Literatura musical" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".**

El reto consistía en escribir una historia a partir de una estructura musical, a mí me tocó esto: **Forma rondó**: Su estructura ha variado a lo largo de la historia de la música, pero podríamos resumirla en ABACADA… (puede seguir, pero por norma general la sección A se repite como mínimo tres veces). Se basa en la repetición del tema principal (A), que se alterna con episodios (B, C, D) en los que la obra cambia de "matiz", por decirlo de algún modo. Los episodios son diferentes entre sí.

* * *

Miles dejó caer la esponja. Sentía como si cada poro de su piel estuviese siendo devorado poco a poco por los gérmenes.

Respiró hondo y esa fue, sin duda alguna, la peor idea que había tenido en toda su vida.

Escuchó las arcadas de Adrian en el cubículo de su izquierda y dedujo que había tenido la misma idea que él.

—Tíos…—dijo Adrian con un hilo de voz—, si alguna vez intento volver a mear aquí cortadme la…

La pared que estaba a la derecha de Miles retumbó con un golpe sordo, interrumpiendo a Adrian, seguido de un gemido de Terence, que le había dado un puñetazo.

—¡Esto es inhumano! ¿A quién se le ocurre ponernos a limpiar urinarios un sábado? ¡Un puñetero sábado!

La cabeza de Graham se dejó ver por encima de las paredes que separaban los baños.

—Esto nos pasa por gilipollas.

Cassius suspiró, resignado.

—Pues podrías haber pensado eso antes de que lo hiciésemos, genio.

—Lo hice, listillo—le respondió Graham con retintín, girándose hacia él y dándoles la espalda a Adrian, Miles y Terence—, pero a ver que iba a hacer yo en contra de don terco, el señor buenas ideas, el niño hiperactivo y contra ti, que con tal de divertirte bailarías un vals con el Sauce Boxeador.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la estancia, solo interrumpido por las arcadas de Adrian.

—Uy…—canturreó Terence—, a alguien le ha bajado la regla…

Un rollo de papel higiénico voló sobre sus cabezas y, dejando en evidencia a Graham y a su maravillosa puntería, fue a caer en el cubículo de Miles, que se lo tiró a Adrian que, por su parte, volvió a vomitar.

—¿Graham? —susurró—. Dime, por favor, que no estás subido en el urinario.

Graham puso los ojos en blanco y se bajó de un salto.

—Lo dicho, gilipollas…

O-o-O

—¿Os habéis enterado? —preguntó Terence entre carcajadas nada más entrar a la habitación.

Adrian suspiró.

—Se dice hola, Terence.

Cassius salió del baño, con el cepillo de dientes en la boca y los pantalones bajados, y miró a Terence con los ojos brillantes; a veces, por no decir siempre, su vena cotilla podía con él.

—¿De qué?

Terence mostró una amplia sonrisa y una chispa de maldad brilló en sus ojos verdes.

—Resulta que un hipogrifo ha atacado a Malfoy y…—soltó otra carcajada— ¿Adivináis quién ha venido lloriqueando como una niñita hasta el castillo?

Miles bajó el libro que estaba leyendo y miró a Terence con una sonrisa de complicidad.

—Así que al niñito de papá le ha hecho pupa un pajarito y ahora le dan miedo, ¿eh?

Graham golpeó la cama y les miró, suplicante.

—No…

—¡Sí! —respondió Cassius con emoción.

—La última vez…

Adrian se sentó al lado de Graham y le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

—La última vez no importa—le dijo con una sonrisa conciliadora que daba más miedo que Snape riéndose—.Vivir en el pasado es malo, querido Graham.

Terence se sentó al otro lado de Graham.

—Adrian tiene razón—dijo revolviéndole el pelo y llevándose un manotazo—, lo importante es aprovechar las oportunidades que te brinda el presente. Y si esto no es una indirecta…

Graham suspiró, no iba a poder hacer nada para convencerles.

O-o-O

—Aquí hay más mierda que en el pelo de Snape—dijo Cassius, cerrando la tapa del váter con fuerza.

—No te quejes, que sabes perfectamente de quien ha sido la culpa—respondió Graham con acidez.

Cassius salió de su urinario y le pegó una colleja a Graham.

—Perdone usted si le llevo la contraria, don perfecto, pero que yo sepa eres tan culpable como los demás.

Graham le cerró la puerta en las narices, dejando a Cassius con una sonrisilla de superioridad en la cara.

—Se rinde.

Terence se asomó por la puerta, sonriendo también.

—Es verdad, deja de discutir porque sabe que ha perdido.

Un suspiro salió del urinario de Graham, que volvió a abrir la puerta porque no era una buena idea quedarse encerrado en un sitio tan pequeño.

—Te gusta meter cizaña, ¿eh Terence?

Miles salió del baño con la esponja en alto y una expresión tan seria que daba miedo.

—El próximo que discuta se traga la esponja con la que he estado limpiando, a ver cuánto tiempo se pasa en la enfermería—les amenazó, muy serio.

—Joder...—dijo Adrian, que estaba demasiado asqueado como para ponerse a discutir.

Graham salió de su cubículo y apuntó a Miles con la escobilla.

—Vamos, Miles, no te hagas el diplomático, que la idea, como siempre, fue tuya.

La cara de Adrian, mucho más pálida que de costumbre, salió por la rendija de la puerta.

—Parad ya, la culpa en realidad es de Malfoy.

Graham enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, tío, no me mires así. Si no hubiese nacido...—dijo con tono soñador.

—Nos aburriríamos—replicó Terence.

O-o-O

A pesar de que ya era noche cerrada, las luces del dormitorio de los chicos de quinto estaban encendidas y en la habitación había tanto movimiento como de día.

—¿Creéis que va a funcionar?—preguntó Adrian, no muy convencido, mirando al peluche del que dependería su plan.

Terence pasó por su lado como un torbellino y le arrebató el muñeco con rapidez.

—Seguro—afirmó, muy convencido—, sabemos que no le gustan demasiado los hipogrifos y este—dijo examinándolo detenidamente—es especialmente feo.

—Además con el hechizo agrandador será bastante más grande que ese enano creído—comentó Miles, que también se había quedado mirando el peluche.

Adrian asintió y se quedó mirando fijamente a Graham, que practicaba el conjuro desilusionador con todo lo que pillaba a su paso.

—¿Lo vas a hacer ya?—preguntó Adrian, viendo que su amigo sabía hacerlo a la perfección.

Graham le miró, rojo por culpa del nerviosismo, y se mordió el labio.

—Si no hay más remedio...—suspiró—. Anda, poneos en fila.

En menos de cinco minutos ya estaban todos en la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy, bajo la influencia del hechizo.

—Joder, qué nervios—dijo Graham, que seguía más rojo que el pelo de un Weasley.

Cassius le puso una mano en el hombro.

—Tío, tranquilízate. Ni que fuese la primera vez que haces una broma.

Graham le miró alarmado, como si no comprendiese la gravedad de la situación.

—Todo puede salir mal por mi culpa. Todo.

Miles le tapó la boca, pues ya había agrandado el peluche y se disponía a abrir la puerta.

Graham y Cassius se quedaron vigilando que no viniese nadie mientras Terence colocaba, con sumo cuidado, el peluche encima de la cama de Malfoy, Adrian colocaba el despertador al lado de su oído y Miles les cubría.

Salieron de la habitación y procuraron cerrar la puerta haciendo el menor ruido posible.

—En quince minutos sus gritos despertarán a todo Slytherin—dijo Adrian, triunfante.

O-o-O

—¿Sabéis?—dijo Miles, que ya había terminado de limpiar—. A veces Malfoy me da hasta pena.

Terence le miró asombrado.

—¿Has esnifado polvo de cuerno de unicornio o algo?

Miles se rio y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo digo porque no hay curso en el que se libre de al menos una broma nuestra—aclaró—. Al final su padre se va a enterar y todo.

—Se lo merece—contestó Adrian que, a pesar de estar tan pálido como antes, no había vuelto a vomitar—, recuerda que por su culpa Terence se quedó sin puesto en el equipo a pesar de que juega cien veces mejor que él.

Graham, que ya se había tranquilizado, se reunió con sus amigos.

—Adrian tiene razón. Además hemos perdido más puntos por el rubio relamido ese que Gryffindor por los gemelos Weasley.

Cassius, que se había sentado junto a Miles, frunció el ceño.

—Y seguro que esa pequeña mierdecilla está disfrutando mientras piensa en lo que nos ha tocado hacer.

O-o-O

—No hemos hecho nada, profesor—afirmó con rotundidad Adrian por décima vez.

Se encontraban en el despacho del director de su casa, porque al parecer Malfoy había descubierto quiénes habían colocado ese hipogrifo en su cama exponiéndole así a las amenazas de todos los slytherins que habían sido despertados, que no eran pocos, y poniéndole en ridículo.

—Qué curioso—dijo Snape, no sin ironía—, el señorito Nott comentó que había oído las voces de Montague y de Warrington poco antes de que Malfoy despertase gritando. Y teniendo en cuenta que ninguno de ustedes es capaz de ir solo al baño sin que le sigan los otros cuatro...

Terence apoyó los codos encima del escritorio de Snape y puso la cabeza sobre sus manos, mirando a los ojos a su profesor.

—Pero señor, todos aquí sabemos que Nott nunca ha estado demasiado cuerdo. Pudo soñarlo, simplemente.

Snape suspiró y se recostó en su asiento.

—Higgs, sé perfectamente que ustedes cinco se la tienen jurada a Malfoy y tanto ustedes como yo sabemos que sois culpables...

—No lo somos—le interrumpió Graham, intentando salvar lo insalvable—, profesor—añadió con respeto, al darse cuenta de que le había cortado en medio de la frase.

—Sí lo son—replicó el profesor—. Hagan el favor de admitirlo y yo mismo les pondré el castigo—calló a sus alumnos con un movimiento de mano al ver que iban a interrumpirle de nuevo—, si no lo hacen les llevaré a dirección y les aseguro que Dumbledore no tendrá reparos en quitarles puntos.

Los chicos se miraron y, tras soltar un suspiro, Miles habló:

—Está bien, fuimos nosotros.

Snape sonrió con suficiencia.

—El sábado no podrán salir a Hogsmeade, pues se pasarán el día limpiando los baños de hombres del segundo piso.

—Pero...—intentó negociar Adrian.

—Sin peros. Fuera.

O-o-O

Miles se levantó y miró a sus amigos.

—Creo que esto ya está lo suficientemente limpio.

—Sí—dijo Adrian levantándose también—, yo ya he sufrido bastante por hoy.

Los demás les siguieron. Antes de salir Cassius observó con detenimiento los baños que acababan de limpiar.

—¿En cuánto tiempo creéis que volverán a estar como antes?—preguntó.

—En unos diez minutos, doce como mucho—contestó Terence.

La puerta se abrió desde fuera antes de que pudieran salir y un niñato rubio con aires de superioridad se puso frente a ellos.

—Hablando del rey de Roma...—susurró Graham.

—¿Os lo habéis pasado bien?—preguntó, ignorando el comentario de Graham.

Adrian, que, con el mareo que tenía encima, no estaba como para entablar conversación con ese, le fulminó con la mirada.

—Aparta de nuestro camino, imbécil.

Malfoy obedeció y le dio un ligero empujoncito a Adrian que hizo que este tropezará y palideciera bruscamente. Esa fue una de las peores decisiones que Malfoy tomó en su vida, la mancha su túnica es una muestra de ello.

Al final, los baños habían tardado menos en ensuciarse de lo que predijo Terence.

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **Pues no sé cómo me habrá quedado, pero yo me lo he pasado pipa escribiendo esto, así que soy feliz :3


End file.
